


making new clichés poster

by sunnze



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, fanfiction poster artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnze/pseuds/sunnze
Summary: !warning!It's just A poster, but it contains main scene and texts in chapter 8 of ‘making new clichés’.so if you don't want spoiler, don't scroll down!If you don’t know about this fanfiction, I highly recommend it.





	making new clichés poster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strangetowns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangetowns/gifts).
  * Inspired by [making new clichés](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072808) by [strangetowns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangetowns/pseuds/strangetowns). 



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

1392x1969

[download](http://cfile201.uf.daum.net/attach/2765FD3959297D2D11CAE2)

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> uh.. yeah it’s a bit dark. but that's what I want:)  
> It'll be better if you download it and see on the black screen.
> 
> I really, really love that scene, so I couldn’t help but draw this.  
> hope you guys enjoy it and especially I hope strangetowns you like it<3


End file.
